


Hello

by thesmallfangirl



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, SO MUCH SADNESS, adele's new song inspired me, this made me cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmallfangirl/pseuds/thesmallfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Nico leaves Lewis neither of them are able to move on but can't seem to find a way back to each other. eventually they do but have they waited too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

> some words taken from Adele's new song hello so Kudos for her such an amazing song that inspired this work, i could get this out of my head i had to write it.

Hello… it’s me I was wondering if after all these years you’d like to meet?  
Even after all these years it still didn’t feel right, the house still ached with his loss and the bed was always cold. Lewis would still catch himself stretching out his fingers across the expanse of sheets in search of Nico’s body only to find himself alone, always alone.  
He could barely remember how it felt to be held by him but every night he dreamt of Nico of his smile his laugh and the look on his face when he had finally left. At the start Lewis had left messages on Nico’s phone but eventually had realized that Nico had changed his number and his words were falling on deaf ears. God he would kill just to speak to him one more time, to tell him he was sorry.  
Lewis sighed pulling on his coat and leaving his apartment, the home that was once his and Nico’s and still after 25 years held the empty shell of them. He stepped out of the building the cold air biting at him and chilling his bones. He headed toward the park picking up a coffee on the way over. He found a bench and settled down on it pulling his coat around him tightly.  
“Lewis?” he glanced up “Lewis Hamilton, my god but you’ve not changed a bit” Vivian was stood next to him holding a coffee of her own.  
“viv?” he said surprised unconsciously looking around for Nico  
She sat down next to him “he’s not here. I’m sorry.”  
Lewis shrugged “do you know how I could find him Vivian”  
She turned to look at him her eyes concerned her blonde hair curled around her shoulder and lying in soft waves, her eyes never left Lewis’ face.  
“you never forgot him did you, you never moved on. He thought you would.” She said softly  
Lewis stared down into his coffee that was growing cold in his hands. “not for one moment did I forget, I can’t forget viv, nothing is the same without him, he left and he left this huge whole in me that nothing will fill Vivian believe me I’ve tried”  
She took his hand in hers it was surprisingly warm in comparison to his. Lewis shook his head “when I let him leave, I let the only good thing in my life leave me forever I destroyed the one thing that mattered more than anything else to me and there is nothing I can do to make this right, god I must have called a thousand times sent mail to all his houses, nothing Viv. Please Vivian if you know how I can get a message to him that he’ll hear please.”  
Vivian took a book out of her bag tearing out a page and writing a number on it, “call this number it’ll send a message to his phone, it automatically plays back messages in the morning I set it up so he would know where I was if I left home early. So leave a message on this, he’ll hear it”  
She got up from the bench and put her empty coffee cup into a bin and turned to leave but then seemed to think better of it “Lewis, he never forgot about you either. I could tell there were moments; there still are when he looks for you when he wakes up and reaches out for you. I think it kills him just as much. It still tears him apart”  
After Vivian had left Lewis headed back to his apartment the number crumpled in his hand. He let himself back in and reached for the house phone thinking he’d better not use his mobile in case Nico had somehow kept it.  
The phone rang several times before it set into the voice mail Lewis coughed into the phone “hello…. It me … it’s me I was wondering if after all these years you’d like to meet? Nico please don’t delete this just hear, me out. I’m sorry I can’t even explain how much it kills me, it kills me Nico that you’re not here. I must have left a thousand messages, did you hear any of them. I hope you’re ok. Jesus Nico…. We’re running out of time aren’t we, we’re running out of time to fix this. Please let me fix this. I don’t know how to live in a world without you, I’m sorry I broke you’re heart I should have been more careful.  
God I can’t even remember how it felt before everything fell apart, we had the world at our feet didn’t we. Nico even if you never want to speak to me again and you delete this message as soon as you’ve heard it, I hope you haven’t deleted it already. Know that I loved you, god how I loved you. Nico you were the epic love of my life there was no one else there will never be anyone else okay? I loved you, I love you  
I will always love you”

Lewis took the phone away from himself and hung up, the phone felt heavy in his hands. He sent up a silent prayer that Nico had listened. 

***  
Vivian stepped into the apartment it was cold, Nico must have turned off the heating again. “ Nico” she called out there was no reply “Nico? She called again her voice growing more concerned.  
She stepped into the bedroom Nico was perched on the end of the bed his phone cradled in his hand “Lewis called”  
Vivian looked down at her hands “yeah I know, I gave him the number.”  
“What?” Nico asked his voice tired from disuse “why?”  
Vivian sighed and sat down beside him taking his hand in hers “you know I love you and you know I loved him too. Nico it’s been so many years you need to forgive him, you need to forgive yourself too. We are running out of time, you’re running out of time Nico, we don’t live forever and you….”  
“Have less time than most”  
Vivian nodded “you’ve been given a chance Nico to find him don’t lose him again. Go see him make these final moments count. He never stopped loving you”  
“I know I had someone send me all those letters he sent me, I know, he never stopped loving me for one moment.” He looked at Vivian “will you stay with me with me I’m going to call him and I can’t do this alone.”  
Vivian squeezed his hand “of course my darling.”

***  
Lewis jumped with shock at his phone rang; he sent a splash of coffee across his jeans and began dabbing them with one sleeve while he reached for the screaming phone with his other hand.  
“Hello” he asked with mild confusion no one ever called his home phone it was practically prehistoric to call anyone’s home phones these days.  
“Hello” he said when no answer came from the other end “is anyone there, Sebastian is this some kind of prank.”  
“Lewis?”  
Lewis’ breathy left his mouth in a juddering halt and his heart almost stopped “Nico…. Nico is that you, please tell me I haven’t gone mad… am I dreaming Nico are you a dream?”  
Nico let out a little laugh god how good it felt to hear Lewis voice again just hearing him speak seemed to fill a hole inside him he hadn’t known was there. “Lewis it me it’s really me, I’m really here.”  
A sob broke through Lewis every part of him was dying to hold Nico to feel his lips on his, god right now Lewis would kill to kiss Nico.  
“I’m here Lewis I’m here….” Then a pause “I miss you, where are you?”  
Lewis smiled “Prague.”  
Nico smiled it made sense after all they had loved Prague back then it had been their city “so am I” he said.  
Lewis let out a barking laugh “ I, can I “ he stopped again his hesitance broke Nico’s heart “can I see you is there any chance I can see you… just for a little… please Nico”  
Nico closed his eyes for a moment revelling in the sound of Lewis voice after all these years “meet me in front of the dancing house near the river, we can take a walk. Shall we say 7”  
“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”  
“Neither would I, Lewis I love you too, I never stopped either”  
Nico hung up the phone and Lewis was left alone with the dial tone. He sat the phone down glancing up at the clock 6pm. He grabbed his coat and left the apartment there was no way he could sit here any longer and there was no way he was going to miss the chance to see Nico.  
As it happened this lead to Lewis standing outside in a Prague winter for at least half an hour.  
Lewis glanced down at his watch it now read 7.15, and he was beginning to wonder if he’d dreamed the whole thing, or if he’d really lost his shit and was hearing things now.  
Or maybe Nico had just decided not come Lewis would hardly blame him.  
“Lewis” Lewis froze spinning to face the voice.  
Nico was leaning against the building wearing a long grey coat and soft blue jeans paired with brown boats and a blue scarf that matched his eyes. Lewis drank in the sight of him, to Lewis he still looked as beautiful as ever, Lewis didn’t think that Nico would ever not be beautiful to him.  
Nico was smiling but as Lewis looked closer he could see the lines of wear in Nico’s face, the bags underneath his eyes and the sadness that seemed to settle itself into every inch of his body.  
“Hello old friend” he said smiling at Lewis  
Lewis took the few steps throwing away the distance that separated them crushing Nico into his arms.  
“nico nico nico” he chanted in a wisher into Nico’s neck .  
He breathed in his sent the soft hints of Cinnamon and musk and the subtle almost indistinguishable sent of freshly fallen snow. He felt Nico relax in his arms.  
“I’m sorry” Whispered Nico “I’m sorry I made you wait so long”  
Lewis broke away holding Nico a small distance away from him and tilting Nico’s face up towards his “no, Nico you don’t apologize. But please don’t you ever leave me again.”  
Nico reached up with his hand to cup Lewis’ face “I promise for as long as I live I will never leave you again. I promise.”  
Lewis crushed Nico into a kiss, a desperate fiery kiss that spoke of years of loneliness and regret and passion that had been too long neglected.  
“oh Lewis I’m sorry, but we’ll make the most of each second we have left I promise.”  
“Every second” Lewis agreed “every fucking second god I love you I love you I love you….”

***  
They had decided eventually that Prague was too cold for Nico and Lewis Vivian and Nico had relocated to the Caribbean where they had bought a house on the beach with almost permanent access to the sea.  
It was on that beach that they lay, the three of them stretched out across the sand soaking up the final rays from the dying sun. The sun had begun to dip over the horizon but the sand kept its warmth for a few more moments. Lewis reached over grabbing a blanket from beside him draping it over Nico and holding him against him. Vivian laid on his other side her hand reaching across Lewis to hold Nico’s.  
Nico had his head on Lewis’s chest his eyes drooping and his face more tiered than Lewis had ever seen it. It was peaceful in the end.  
The beach was silent the only sound where from the soft breathing of the lovers, “we made the most of it Nico” Lewis murmured into his hair “didn’t we, we made the most of every moment, every second.”  
Lewis layer a kiss against his still downy blond hair as Vivian turned her head into his shoulder and began to cry softly.  
“Not one moment do I forget, ever Nico… not…..one ….moment. Until we meet again.”  
Auf Wiedersehen nico , meine Nico ich liebe dich.  
….


End file.
